Le Funambule
by PommeDapy
Summary: Un café théâtre, une représentation, un cri, une nuit, un incendie... Une Nouvelle


_Une Soirée Mémorable_

Aujourd'hui, jeudi 20 décembre 1956, est un grand jour pour moi car je vais raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé il y a exactement un an, devant un public. Je me souviens de chaque détail de cette nuit là, mais comme avant chacune de mes prestations d'actrice, j'ai le trac...

C'était un soir glacé , je devais jouer la pièce "Roméo et Juliette " au café théâtre "Le Funambule" à Montmartre. J'étais devant le café et la nuit était tombée plus tôt que prévue. La rue était déserte, pas un bruit. La seule source de lumière était celle d'un vieux lampadaire grésillant qui éclairait à peine. J'étais à moitié paralysée par le froid qui régnait en maître cet soir-là. Devant ce décors inquiétant, j'étais à deux doigts de rebrousser chemin pour rejoindre mon petit appartement douillet. Mais l'argent que j'étais censé gagner devait payer mon loyer, alors je me décidai a rentrer. À l'intérieur, une douce chaleur m'envahit et je repris confiance en moi. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, cet endroit était festif, accueillant et chaleureux. Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine ! C'était bruyant, les gens criaient presque à en perdre la voix. Un homme qui travaillait là m'accompagna jusqu'à ma loge où avaient été préparés les vêtements de scène. J'étais en train de me changer quand j'entendis mon collègue m'appeler : c'est l'heure, nous devions rentrer sur scène. Un frisson de stress me parcouru l'échine. Je respira un bon coup, pris mon courage à deux mains et entrai sur scène. Devant moi, je vis le public soudain silencieux quoi était devenu attentif à ce qu'il se passait. La pièce commença.

Quand nous eûmes terminé, le public nous acclama et nous retournâmes dans nos loges respectives.

J'étais en train de me démaquiller, quand, tout à coup, j'entendis des cris de terreurs puis, un calme anormal, pesant, presque oppressant. Qu'avait il bien pu se passer ? Je sortis de ma loge pour aller voir. Mais je ne vis personne, comme si tout le monde avait déserté les lieux en moins de trois secondes ! Comment était-ce possible ? J'aperçus une lettre au sol qui attira mon attention. Je m'approchai, et vis qu'elle était à moitié calcinée. En la lisant, je vis qu'elle m'était destinée. C'était signé " _Charles D_ ". Un frison me parcourut. Ce n'était pas possible. " _Charles D_ " était un ami décédé deux ans auparavant dans un incendie. Il y était écrite sur la lettre que je devais me rendre à une adresse indiquée. Je n'étais pas convaincue, ce n'était pas possible. Et je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'aventurerai si j'allais au lieu indiqué. Peut être était-ce simplement une mauvaise farce? Mais si c'était le cas elle était de très mauvais goût ! Malheureusement, ma curiosité légendaire l'emporta sur mes doutes, et je me décidai à y aller.

Je pris un taxi. J'eus bien de la chance d'en trouver un à une heure si tardive parce que sinon j'aurai dû m'y rendre à pieds. Il tourna dans une rue sombre, inconnue à mes yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me déposa devant une fête foraine désaffectée totalement abandonnée. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un chat, nulle trace de vie. Il y régnait la même atmosphère que devant le café. A peine sortie depuis véhicule, il démarra et partit sans demander son reste. Super. Me voilà complètement seule et totalement paumée parce que j'ai eu la bonne idée de suivre une lettre trouvée par terre qui m'était adressée et écrite par un mort. Voilà qui résumait bien ma situation. Je commençais à avoir peur : se retrouver seule dans un endroit pareil n'était vraiment pas rassurant. De plus, je me sentais observée. Je regardai partout au tour de moi, aussi loin que je pouvais, je ne vis personne. Je commençais à marcher, lorsque le manège à chevaux se mit en route tout seul, et la musique à être crachée par des haut parleur grésillant. J'étais terrifiée, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent : je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne parvenais plus a garder mon calme. Devais-je partir ou affronter mes peurs? Soudain, j'aperçus des bougies qui s'allumaient les unes après les autres formant un chemin. Je les suivis malgré ma peur sans même en avoir conscience. C'était comme si mes jambes y allaient d'elles même. Mais bon. Je devais en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire. Le chemin de flammes me mena jusqu'à un chapiteau qui paraissait ancien. Il y eu un gros coup de vent. Au moment où les bougies s'éteignirent, le froid fut remplacé par une chaleur extrême. Je regardais devant moi et tout à coup, le chapiteau prit feu. Des cris retentirent, ce qui me semblait impossible : je n'avais ni vu ni entendu le moindre murmure depuis mon arrivée ! (Excepté celui du manège). Des personnes affolées sortirent du chapiteaux flambant, je les suivis des yeux pour m'apercevoir que quelques mètres plus loin, elles se dissipaient comme de la fumée. Je savais que d'autres personnes étaient en train de brûler vives donc je ne fis que très peu attention à ce détail pas très normal et totalement flippant.

Le feu s'estompa et je pus découvrir des cadavres, morts de la même manière que Charles. En regardant mieux, je me rendis compte que ces corps brûlés étaient ceux des personnes du café-théâtre ! Choquée, paralysée par la peur renforcée par cette découverte, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je sentais tout mes membres trembler. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, ils me brulaient, je n'arrivais pas à respirer puis tout devint noir.

Quand je repris connaissance, j'étais de nouveau dans ma loge, et ma tenue de scène était accrochée à un cintre à côté de moi. Des cris s'élevèrent, et, de peur que cet épisode traumatisant ne se renouvelle, je me precipitai dehors. Devant moi, tous ceux dont j'avais vu les cadavres étaient là à m'applaudir en riant. Néanmoins, quelques détails attirèrent mon attention. Certaines personnes avaient des mèches de cheveux brûlées et avaient la peau légèrement noircie comme par le feu. D'autres encore, avaient des cloques à l'extrémité de leur main. De nombreuses questions envahirent mon esprit. Confuse, je retournai dans ma loge. Sur la table, je découvris une lettre à moitié calcinée. Tremblante, je me saisis de la lettre et la lus. Elle était signée " _Charles D_ ". Cette fois-ci, une nouvelle adresse était indiquée, accompagnée d'une photo de bougie accrochée par une vielle agrafe rouillée. Les questions reprirent leur assaut, mais une seule se répétait en boucle :

" _Etait-ce vraiment un rêve ?_ "

Première experience en matière de nouvelle, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus, n'hésitez pas a comenter et si possible à partager ! Merci :)

PommeDapy


End file.
